1. Field of Endeavor
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a camera module.
2. Background
In a case an auto focusing operation is carried out in a conventional camera module, an AF (Auto Focus) terminal and a PCB AF pad must be conductibly connected to drive an actuator, which is disadvantageously susceptible to shock.
Particularly, development of a camera module configured to maintain an auto focusing function and handshake compensation function, and yet to minimize a height of the camera module is required by a user needs to a slimmer camera module installed on small-sized electronic products such as notebooks, smart phones and tablet personal computers.